


Birthdays Are Meant to Be Celebrated

by dangerouslyhopeful



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith loves Hippos, Keith's never celebrated a birthday before, Kisses, M/M, Makeouts, Post Season 4, Season 4 Spoilers, handjobs, keith's pov, lance can play guitar, slight angst via Keith's internal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslyhopeful/pseuds/dangerouslyhopeful
Summary: -Season 4 spoilers-It’s been a while since Keith has returned to the Castle of Lions. He misses it and team Voltron, but leaving the Blade of Marmora isn’t something he can just do whenever he pleases even when it’s his birthday and his boyfriend is begging him to come back at least for that day.





	Birthdays Are Meant to Be Celebrated

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist contributing at least something to the fandom for Keith's birthday. It's early but it's the start of the weekend so I figured better to post now than later!  
> Tumblr: [Rosie-The-Rascal](https://rosie-the-rascal.tumblr.com/)  
> 

“Please tell me you’ll come back, at least for your birthday tomorrow.” Lance anxiously pleaded through the visual communication device. 

“I’ll try, but birthdays have never really been my thing anyway,” Keith fidgeted. “You don’t have to make it a big deal.”  

“Your birthday is already a big deal to me whether I try to make it into one or not,” Keith could see Lance stepping into his room through the receiver. “I want to celebrate it with you.”

Keith wanted Lance to celebrate with him too, more than anything right now. It wasn’t about the birthday and he really didn’t need Lance to do anything for him, he just wanted to see and spend the day with him in person.

The camera shook while Lance made himself comfortable on his bed. The only real means of “seeing” each other after Keith left to train with the Blade, were through video receivers that Pidge developed for them.

 “I’ll see what I can do. The Blade of Marmora isn’t really prone to giving days off for holidays and birthdays.” Keith joked.

“I know, I know,” Lance’s shoulders slacked. “Maybe I should have a talk with Kolivan myself.” He chuckled, returning Keith’s joke.

“Good luck with that.” Keith hummed.

Lance’s laughs died down and his smiled faded. “I just really miss you,” His eyes shifted away from the camera. “You’re worlds away from me and I can’t even say that figuratively.”

“Lance,” Keith’s voice became quiet. He hated himself for making Lance sad, or concerned on his behalf. He was afraid Lance would get worn out from all of this soon. “I’m sorry. I promise that when this war is over, it’ll just be you and me, and we’ll make up for all of this.”

Keith darted his gaze away from Lance, desperately not wanting to show just how much Lance’s wavering eyes worried him.

Lance brought his attention back to Keith and his features relaxed.

“Don’t apologize. I miss you a lot but I understand what you have to do and I’m reeaallyy looking forward to our lives together after all of this,” Lance leaned back against the wall and grinned at the ceiling. “I can’t wait until I can talk to you in person every day and tell you how much I love you each time and hold you at night and run my hands through your soft hair and kiss you constantly.”

Keith never knew what to say when Lance got all gushy like that. Words escaped him each time. Luckily, Lance knew this and apparently basked in Keith’s expressions and continued to carry on the conversation.

“I miss you a lot,” Lance’s voice was bubbly and light. Keith felt himself loosening up.  “Hey Keith, what do you miss most about me?”

The tingling in his stomach still hadn’t went away after Lance’s previous comments but he tried to play it off by nonchalantly making gestures like he thinking a lot about Lance’s question.

“I think, I miss your hugs the most,” Keith cleared his throat and rubbed his chin. “Or maybe your terrible pickup lines.”

Lance laughed at that. “You actually like those? Well wanna hear something?”

Keith just snorted and looked at Lance expectantly.

“The only thing I hate about space, is the one between us.”

Keith visibly cringed and couldn’t hold back a laugh if he wanted to.

“Terrible wasn’t a strong enough word. I meant that your puns are actually sickening and horrendous.”

“But you like them!” Lance was grinning at the screen. “If only you could see your face, it’s so cute. Some might say it’s out of this world. Literally!”

Keith actually laughed out loud this time and Lance did a dramatic ‘Ba-dum-tss!’ effect.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Keith managed to say through a fit of embarrassing giggles. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but you love it, so I think I’m alright for now.” Lance smiled because he was right.

Keith rolled his eyes playfully at Lance and looked for the time on the screen. It was time to leave for training.

“I think you’re alright for now too,” Keith replied. “I’ve got to go now, but I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright Keith, I’ll see you soon.”

Keith gave a quick wave before disconnecting the call.

He and Lance always said they would see each other soon even if they didn’t plan to actually see each other soon. Keith figured it was just to remind one another that nothing would happen to them and that they’d make it to see each other in person again no matter what.

Keith hurried into his Marmora suit before leaving for the the training quarters.

Training with the Blade was excruciating. It required a lot of endurance, control and patience. Some of which Keith didn’t have too much practice with, but he had to do this, for himself and for the fight against the Galra. He knew that his potential lied here in fighting alongside the Blade of Marmora. He didn’t want to leave Voltron, they were the closest thing to family that he had, especially Shiro, but it wouldn’t have done him or the team any good to stay there.

The only thing that was holding him back from fully accepting his position on the Blade of Marmora’s team was his relationship with Lance. Being separated for so long wasn’t easy. Lance helped Keith feel whole. When he was drowning in self-doubt or hatred even, Lance was always there to save him. He couldn’t discredit himself though. Keith did well on his own before Lance came around and he was alright now, but he liked having Lance around. He went from feeling numb to his emotions to actually understanding what they meant and learning how to cope with each of them. He learned how to love and let himself be loved. Depriving himself of all of that now was painful. Leaving Lance alone was painful.

Kolivan waited for Keith in the training hall.

“Tomorrow we will need to go to the Castle of Lions to meet with Princess Allura. We need to know what Voltron plans on doing with Prince Lotor after he requested to form an alliance.”

“Alright.” Keith was glad that they would be going to the castle after all. Deciding the outcome with Lotor was inevitably a major deciding factor in their upcoming plans.

“Let us go.” Kolivan turned around to lead Keith further into the training hall.

Keith followed behind him hesitantly.

“Kolivan, can I return from the castle the next day?” Going to the castle for business was a necessity, but he could only imagine how worked up Lance would be if he just popped in and then left on his birthday.

Kolivan stopped and turned to Keith.

“Do you have business there?”

“Sorta.” Keith couldn’t just say it was his birthday. The fate of the universe was in their hands and he wanted to take a day off for his birthday. He felt useless for having thoughts like that, but he wanted to spend time with Lance so badly.

“Fine,” Kolivan nodded his head and continued walking. “You’ve progressed well in your training, but we’ll pick up immediately when you return.”

“Okay.” Keith felt a sudden lightness in his body. He didn’t think he’d get the clearance to stay an extra day. The old Keith would have went back no matter what just because he wanted to, but all of this training in regards to patience and control might actually be having an effect on him.

 

When training was over, Keith immediately went to call Lance.

“Hey man.” Lance was in the castle lounge.

“Hey Keith!” He could hear Hunk in the background and soon saw him and Pidge appear behind Lance’s shoulders. “How’s the Blade treating you? Do you understand your Galraness yet?”

“Do you miss us yet?” Pidge asked and then suddenly covered Lance’s ears, causing him to flail and yell. “It’s okay if you’re tired of Lance by the way, you can tell us.” She laughed and stepped back quickly when Lance started to shoo her away like a fly.

“I miss all of you,” Keith laughed. “I’ll be there tomorrow actually.”

“What?” Lance moved his face closer to the camera and Pidge and Hunk loomed forward to try and see Keith. “You’re coming for your birthday after all?” A wide grin was plastered over Lance’s face now.

“Kolivan is bringing us there to discuss the issue of Lotor with Princess Allura. Afterwards though, he said I can return the day after.”

“That’s great! “ Lance was beaming. “Oh god, I need to plan though,” He turned around towards Hunk and Pidge so quickly that they jumped. “We need to plan.”

“We…?” Hunk and Pidge slowly began to back away.

“Yes, we,” Lance looked back at Keith. “I love you Keith and I’m so glad you’ll be here tomorrow, but we need to prepare some things now. Some secret things.”

Keith folded his arms and frowned at Lance. “It’s not really a secret when you just decided on these “plans” right after I said I’m coming to visit.”

Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith. “You don’t know what the plans are though.”

“Guess not.” Keith snorted.

“Anyway, I have to go. I will see you tomorrow.” He winked at the camera.

Keith almost felt bad for Pidge and Hunk. They already looked drained.

“Bye Lance. I love you too,” Keith looked at Lance’s backgrounds with concern. “Um, tell Pidge and Hunk I said goodbye.”

“Will do,” Lance looked behind him and in back of the couch he was sitting on. He groaned loudly. “After I find them again.”

Keith laughed to himself and Lance turned to him and waved.

“See you later.”

“See you later, Lance.”

The connection disconnected from Lance’s side. Keith laid back on his own bed and held the communicator against his chest. He had never been so excited for a birthday in his life.

 

 

“We cannot allow Prince Lotor into our coalition. You’ve seen what he’s capable of.” Kolivan said.

Team Voltron along with Kolivan and Keith sat at a conference table within the Castle of Lions. Everyone was there except for Shiro and Matt, who Allura said were on a mission to bring together more of the coalition.

“Although Lotor used an unorthodox means to try and reach his goal, we do have a common goal,” Allura was speaking now. “I’m not saying we should work with Lotor without precaution but he could be vital.”

“Yeah I mean, I don’t like the guy but having him not on our side could be really bad.” Hunk added in.

“He’s right,” Allura continued. “We’ve all seen what Lotor is capable of, we do not need another enemy in this war.”

“He will always be another enemy no matter the circumstance,” Kolivan said. “He is the son of Zarkon after all. We have been watching him. He is smart. Smarter than his father even and he will not hesitate to use us to his own advantage.”

“Then we won’t hesitate with him either,” Allura looked at Kolivan sternly. “We cannot have him against us. We can keep him at an arm’s length and give him no knowledge on the Blade of Marmora. We will only meet with him via video receivers.”

“This sounds like a lot of work for a guy we can’t even trust,” This time it was Lance who chimed in. “Let’s just capture and exile him.”

“Lotor is too powerful,” Allura shook her head. “He has Altean blood coursing through him and I don’t know what he’s capable of with that.”

“I don’t think he even knows what he’s capable of with that,” Pidge said. “I’ve never detected Altean magic being used when he was around.”

“Pidge is right,” Hunk said. “Maybe there are things that even Lotor doesn’t understand about himself or Zarkon. We need to figure out what it is that he wants.”

“We know he wants to take down his father, but why?”  Pidge finished.

“It is too risky to make an alliance with him on behalf of curiosity.” Kolivan said.

“It is not only that. We could use this information to stop Zarkon. Lotor might be the key we need.”  Allura said.

“Prince Lotor has been banned by the Galra Empire. We cannot use him internally from here.”

“We can use what he already knows.” Allura countered at Kolivan.

Kolivan closed his eyes momentarily. “We will speak to Prince Lotor and decide from there. We’ll need to know what his intentions are. However, do not allow yourselves to be persuaded by Prince Lotor. He is careful with his words and because of that, it is hard to see behind his mask.”

“I understand,” Allura said and stood up from the table. “We will meet again to discuss best approaches to this situation. I would like for Shiro to be here before we do so.”

“Okay,” Kolivan agreed. “I will return in two days when Shiro is to return and we will speak to Prince Lotor then.”

The rest of the table stood up as well and Kolivan walked over to Keith.

“Since it will only be a couple of days, you are able to stay here until we finish our business with Prince Lotor. Do not slack off and do continue to train within the castle.”

“I will.” Keith nodded firmly at Kolovan and waited until he left the room before he went to meet again with Lance.

Lance held his arms wide open for Keith and he couldn’t resist that. Lance pulled him into a hug and held him close.

“Happy birthday Keith.” Lance whispered.

“Thanks.” Keith replied against Lance’s neck.

“Hey, we missed you too Keith.” Hunk came and joined the hug and Pidge jumped in as well.

“Go get your own significant others,” Lance glared at the other two. “Keith is mine.”

“He’s our teammate though.” Pidge pouted and bailed out of the hug.

“We already had a team group hug,” Lance folded his arms and squinted at pidge. “After that they became exclusive.”

“That’s just stupid,” Pidge folded her arms too. “People who are too clingy ruin relationships.”

“Oh shut up,” Lance threw his hands in the air. “What would you know about that? You’re like 13 years old.”

“I’m 15 with an IQ that’s about two times more than yours.”

Keith glanced at Hunk and they both started laughing. He missed banters like this. It was so familiar yet felt so distant at the same time now.

“Oh forget it,” Lance turned to Keith and grabbed his arm. “Come on, you and I are going out.”

“Going out…?” Keith repeated. There weren’t very many places to go, even with space being endless and all.

“Yeah, well I mean, we’re not really going anywhere per se but it’ll kind of seem like it,” Lance moved his hands around fruitlessly while trying to explain himself. “You’ll just see.”

“Okay, I guess.” Keith let Lance lead him out of the room and down an old corridor.

Thankfully, Keith had already greeted Coran and Allura when he arrived so he didn’t need to hold Lance back from whatever he was scheming.

From the looks of it, they were just heading to the memory chamber where Kaltenecker stayed.

Lance stopped in front of the door that lead to the chamber.

“So I’d love to take you on a romantic date somewhere, like on Earth preferably, but that’s not really possible so this is the best thing that I’ve got for you.”

Lance pressed the button to open the door and Keith was actually amazed.

The entire room looked like the inside of a movie theater, albeit a small one but like a theater nonetheless. There were even short rows of seats and a popcorn machine in the corner. Kaltenecker was also in one of the corners with hay and an unfitting patch of grass. Keith raised an eyebrow and turned back to Lance.

“Sorry about that. I couldn’t deprive Kaltenecker of her basic needs,” He scratched his head and looked at her. “She’s a good cow though and won’t bother us.”

Keith smiled. “I believe you,” He walked down the row of seats and sat in the middle. “What are we watching?” He turned to Lance.

“A horror film,” Lance put his hands out in front of him and shaped them like claws. “The only Earth friendly film I could find was this foreign one. Not sure what it’s about, but again, it’s all I could get my hands on. No matter what, I’m hoping it’ll scare you right into my arms.” Lance smirked to himself and triumphantly sat down next to Keith.

“We’ll see about that.” He relaxed in the seat and reached for Lance’s hand to hold.

Lance grinned at him and pulled out a small remote from his jacket pocket and started the film.

40 minutes into the movie, the jump scares really began to take effect and Lance was practically in Keith’s chair with him, squirming and covering his eyes on cue.

A man with a deformed face and a pitchfork appeared on the screen and began stabbing piles of hay that the main character could have been hiding in.

Lance dug his face into the crook of Keith’s neck and avoided the screen.

The man started to speak in a low, demonic sounding voice.

“What did he say?” Lance mumbled.

Keith thought that the language sounded German, which he did not understand, but luckily enough the film had English subtitles.

“He said that when he finds her, he’s going to stab her right through her eyes and—” The woman on the screen screamed in terror and Lance screamed with her.

All the yelling nearly gave Keith a heart attack himself. He looked back behind him to make sure that Kaltenecker wasn’t spooked but she only sat there chewing grass, unaffected by anything going on in the room.

“Maybe we should turn off the movie?” Keith asked, looking down at Lance in his lap now.

Lance looked up at him and made a face that was a cross between a cocky smirk and a plea to be saved.

“Why? Are you scared?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Keith growled. “You’re the one who is physically not in his seat anymore because he’s scared.”

Lance frowned up at Keith. “What if I just needed an excuse to be close to you?”

Keith blushed and hoped Lance couldn’t see it in the darkness. “You wouldn’t have needed an excuse,” He directed his attention back at the screen. “Don’t lie to yourself.”

Lance mumbled something to himself that Keith couldn’t hear and sat up in his own chair now. He still wrapped an arm tightly around Keith’s and leaned into him for the rest of the movie.

 

 

“I don’t think I can ever watch a foreign horror movie again,” Lance frowned at Keith after the movie ended. “I like the predictable American ones.”

“This was ten times better than those because it wasn’t predictable and besides, you didn’t even watch most of the movie because you were too busy cowering.”

“I think you’re being dramatic,” Lance shook his head in mock disappointment. “Also you’re trying play the cool stoic hero again.”

“Yeah right,” Keith rolled his eyes at Lance. “I wish I had your reactions recorded.”

“Were they cute at least?” Lance asked, giving Keith a playful smile.

“Yeah, they were.” Keith laughed softly.

“Good,” Lance stood up. “Now I need you to get out of here for a bit.”

“You want me to leave?” Keith asked, confused.

“Well yeah because I need to initiate “Date Two”,” Lance started heading for the doorway, gesturing for Keith to follow. “I can’t do it while you’re in here or else it’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Oh, okay.” Keith was practically pushed out of the door by Lance, it shutting behind him immediately after exiting.

He was nervous about what was next. This was really his first time going on dates with Lance and it was enjoyable so far. He didn’t doubt it would be going forwards either.

 

About five minutes later, the door opened and Lance pulled him inside.

This time the artificial environment resembled a river of sorts. The dark movie theater setting switched to blue skies and cool weather, something Keith hasn’t experienced in quite a while. There was a pier that led further into the river and big grassy area before that.

“What’s this?” Keith asked, looking around.

“Come here,” Lance picked up a bag that must have been a birthday present judging by the tissue paper sticking out of it, and led Keith to the edge of the pier. “Look.” He pointed into the water that was starting to bubble.

Keith loomed forward cautiously and then he swore he could feel his heart skip a beat when suddenly a humongous hippopotamus appeared from the water and started to swim with its head above the water.

“Oh my gosh,” Keith’s eyes followed the hippo until it met another area of water that was bubbling. A smaller hippo, likely a baby, appeared this time and began swimming behind the other one. “No way.”

“I know you mentioned liking hippos before and I never really knew how much you liked them, but I figured it wouldn’t hurt to do this,” Lance handed Keith the bag. “Or give you this.”

Keith drew his eyes way from the beautiful creatures and looked down at the bag Lance was handing him. He removed the tissue paper and pulled out a stuffed hippo with a baby hippo attached to its back by Velcro.

He put the bag down and held the hippo up in front of his face.

It was so cute. It had big round eyes and perky eye lashes. The snouts were round and plump and both hippos had stubby tails.

“I love this,” Keith said without looking away from the stuffed animal until he heard a splash in the water and saw four hippos in total now. “I really love this.” He was hooked on following them with his eyes again.

“Oh man,” Lance smiled at him. “You do really like hippos huh? I guess they are kind of cute.”

Keith looked at Lance now. “I do really like them and this,” He looked down at the stuffed hippos in his hand and then back up at Lance. “And you.”

Lance didn’t say anything. He leaned in and kissed Keith on the lips. “I really like you too.”

He held Keith’s hand and started walking towards the picnic area he had set up in the grass, alongside the edge of the lake, closest to where the hippos lingered.

“Here, I have…well, the best meal Hunk could make with what he had here and also homemade milkshakes, brought to you by that lovely lady over there.” Lance nodded his head towards Kaltenecker in the corner again. Keith almost didn’t realize she was there this time.

“Thank you,” Keith took a milkshake from Lance. “For everything.”

“Don’t thank me yet, we’re not even done. There is a third date just so you know.”

Keith smiled and sipped his shake.

“So what are you going to name them?” Lance asked.

“Who?” Keith looked at Lance curiously before realizing that he was talking about the stuffed hippos. “Oh. Them?” He pointed down at the hippos in his lap.

Lance nodded.

“Um, how about Hipperta,” he pointed at the big one and then at the smaller one. “And Hippers.”

Lance started laughing. “That is so unoriginal.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows at Lance. “Well, what would you name them?”

“I don’t know. The big one could be Tyranus and the little one is Maul.”

“Nope, you are not naming them after Star Wars characters.”

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d know about that.”

“We went to the Galaxy Garrison. That was all people talked about.”

“You have a point,” Lance agreed. “Fine, your names can stay, but only if I get to keep Hipperta.”

“First you try to rename them and now you’re trying to steal one?” Keith laughed and pulled the animals closer to him.

“I don’t want to steal one, but it would be like having matching animals you know?” Lance sighed. “It sounds stupid saying it out loud but I mean I was just thinking that I could sleep easier at night knowing that I have another connection to you.”

Keith kind of liked that idea, even if it did sound lame.

“Okay,” He detached the baby hippo from its spot on its mother’s back. “Here.” He handed the bigger one to Lance who smiled weakly at him.

“Thanks,” Lance looked down at the bigger of the two hippos. “I figured it would be easier for you to take the smaller one back with you.”

“Yeah, you’re right. We don’t really have separate rooms there. Just a sleeping quarters, but the spaces are still kind of separated so I’ll keep him safe.”

“You better,” Lance laughed. “So why hippos?”

 

They talked for a while there where time seemed endless. They talked about their likes and interests, what they had wanted to do after graduating the Garrison, and what they’d like to do once they return to Earth.

“I wish we were friends at the Garrison. Maybe we could have done this a lot sooner.” Lance clenched Keith’s hand in his.

Keith laughed. “I doubt we would have been friends if we got introduced in the same way we did before all of this happened.”

“You’re right,” Lance shrugged and leaned against Keith. “I’m sorry I hated you when I could have been loving you.”

“Don’t worry,” Keith leaned back against Lance. “I’m glad to have fallen in love with you now than to never have done it at all.”

“Me too,” Lance smiled. “I wish we could just stay here forever.”

“I do too. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so complete in my life.”

“No? Well I’m glad to be here for that experience.”

“Seriously, you’ve made such a difference,” Keith could feel himself tensing up because he wasn’t good with talking about his feelings, but he still needed Lance to know how much he mattered to him. Especially when he didn’t get the chances to tell him every day otherwise. “I didn’t think I was capable of being happy with another person before you. I don’t even feel like I’m constantly grasping for answers about my family now that I’m not alone anymore.

“Don’t get me wrong though, I still want to understand what happened, but I know that even if I don’t get the answers I thought I needed to feel complete, I’ll have you to remind me that I’m still not alone,” Keith hesitated. “Thank you for loving me, even with all of the extra problems I have.”

Keith could feel Lance’s grip on his hand tighten.

“I love you so much Keith,” Lance sat up and steadied their eye contact. “I’ll be here for you no matter what happens,” He cradled Keith’s hands in his. “And you don’t have extra problems, just some unfinished business and I’ll stick by you through all of it.”

Keith pursed his lip and was probably making a really weird face because he felt like smiling but also was trying his best to not tear up. He hated being so prone to emotions.

“I mean it Keith.” Lance held the sides of Keith’s head and pressed his forehead against Keith’s.

“I know you do.” And he did. Lance has always been overly determined and genuinely concerned for others. He could honestly say he’d trust Lance with his life if he had to. Lance has saved him physically and mentally in the past anyway.

Keith closed his eyes and relished in the moment. Lance was warm and soothing, he really did not want this day to end. It was hard to believe they were in the middle of a galactic war when there was a bright blue sky, light weather, and playful hippos all around them now.

He opened his eyes and met Lance’s before he pressed their lips together and closed his eyes again. They exchanged short and sweet kisses between each other. Eventually they were just smiling against one another.

“I have one last date for you,” Lance said, still inches away from Keith.” Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Keith’s mouth curved upwards.

“Then you know the drill,” Lance stood up and reached down to help Keith up. “You gotta scram.”

“Got it, got it.” Keith said half laughing, while Lance started dragging him towards the door.

Again he waited outside the door for about five minutes before the door opened on its own and Keith walked in.

This time there was a small stage in the middle, decorated with bright yellow stringed lights. It was nighttime now and the typical stars looked so much more beautiful when shining down on the two of them.

Picnic tables were set up off to the sides and one single chair sat in front of the stage. The back of the chair had a side that said “reserved for Keith” on it in Lance’s handwriting with a little heart over the ‘I’ in his name.

Lance was actually on the stage with a guitar and Keith was super confused because since when did Lance own a guitar here or even play one?

He sat down on the chair and just looked at Lance with excited bewilderment.

“Like it?” Lance leaned forward to a microphone that made his voice resonate throughout the room. 

“The guitar? Where did you get that from?” Keith looked wide-eyed up at Lance.

“The space mall!” Lance let the guitar rest on his lap while being held up by the shoulder strap. He needed his hands to make wild gestures with them. “You know how much gak we needed to collect for this? You don’t want to know, and I guarantee Pidge and Hunk won’t want to talk about it.”

Keith laughed. “The performance better be worth it then.”

“I hope so,” Lance positioned the guitar and started to strum it. “Here it goes.”

Keith didn’t recognize the song at all but it sounded great. Way better than he ever could have imagined Lance could play the guitar.

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Lance could sing too, he could really sing. Keith didn’t know exactly how to handle this situation. He wanted to watch Lance’s fingers strum and pluck but he also wanted to watch Lance’s mouth move and look at the different expressions he was making as he sang. This experience was overwhelming in the best way possible.

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Lance’s eyes were set on him now and he smiled while he sang. He did all this like he was born to do it. Keith couldn’t help but smile back and if he knew the lyrics he thought he might have just sang along.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 

The light strumming at the end of the song faded out and Lance took a deep breath, his cheeks tinted red.

“So, what’d you think?” He asked. Keith could tell he was nervous. “Sorry, I’m out of practice.”

“You were amazing,” Keith beamed and Lance’s expression brightened. “I want an encore!”

“An encore?” Lance’s eyes twinkled with excitement. “I don’t know what else to play.” He laughed nervously.

Lance started to strum again and his eyes lit up. “How about this.”

_I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

_You can be sure_

_That it will only get better_

Keith didn’t have any intention in letting anyone in the entire universe know that he knew the lyrics to this song, but Lance was the exception. He had to sing along and when he did Lance looked over the moon with happiness.

_You and me together through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright_

_People keep talking they can say what they like_

_But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'_

 

“I can’t believe you knew the words to that!” Lance covered the microphone and practically yelled at Keith. He set the guitar down and climbed off of the stage to meet Keith.

“Now that you know, I’m going to have to kill you.” Keith joked.

“Only if you promise to kill me while using that angelic voice then I’m game.”

“Oh come on, you’re the one who sounded amazing,” Keith smiled when Lance stood in front of him and grabbed his hands. “I didn’t know you played guitar or sang.”

“It’s something I picked up as a kid and messed around with at the dorms.”

“Well it was breathtaking and I don’t want that to be the last time I hear you play.”

Lance leaned in closer to Keith. “I can make sure of that.” He said, while dipping in to kiss Keith.

Lance was so attractive, especially in this moment. Keith had no idea how he didn’t realize it before.

He wrapped his arms around Lance and ran fingers through his hair. Lance opened his mouth and Keith pushed his tongue inside, wanting to taste Lance more than ever now.

They tugged on each other’s hair and Keith could feel Lance’s heat engulf him. He put more pressure on his hand against Lance’s head to deepen the kiss.

Keith started to run one hand down the side of Lance’s body until it reached the hem of his shirt. He was just about to slip his hand beneath the shirt until a loud mooing sound resonated from the other side of the room.

It startled Keith and he removed his hand quickly, Lance laughing all the while.

“It’s just Kaltenecker,” Lance looked back at her now chewing on a clump of hay. “Let’s get out of here though.”

“Okay.” Keith said, placing one more kiss on Lance’s lips before parting completely.

“I need to put this place back the way she likes it, but if you want to meet me in my room, I’ll be there in a bit.” Lance said.

Keith nodded and gave an awkward wave to Kaltenecker.

“Does anyone realize she’s a cow?” Lance asked, shaking his head.

“You talk to her so what’s wrong with waving?”

“You have a point,” Lance sighed through a laugh. “I’ll see you in a few.” He winked at Keith who chuckled and left.

 

“ _Your fingers feel so good_.” Keith groaned into the blanket beneath him. Lance was behind him, pushing two fingers in and out of him with ease now.

Lance leaned his body over Keith’s bare back and spoke against his ear. “Just wait and it’ll feel even better.” He used his free hand to reach around and stroke Keith’s length while fingering him.

The small sighs fell from Keith’s mouth effortlessly. Lance knew what undid him and didn’t hesitate to make that obvious.

A third finger entered Keith and he gasped. Lance’s fingers stayed inside of Keith, targeting a particular spot that had Keith clenching the sheets.

As soon as he felt like he was going to come, Lance’s hand released him and his fingers became replaced with something thicker.

Slowly, Lance pushed himself into Keith and waited for Keith to relax his body before moving anymore.

When Keith’s breathing steadied, Lance inched himself forwards and backwards against Keith, cautiously increasing him tempo as he did so.

Keith was panting beneath Lance now and couldn’t hold in his moans if his life depended on it. The thrusting was much faster now and Lance’s own hitched breathing was turning Keith on more than he already was before.

“ _Lance,”_ Keith breathed out his name. “ _Harder.”_

Lance leaned over Keith again and rammed into him with a lot more force now. Keith buried his face into the blankets and let out low whines that even he knew needed to be stifled by something.

“ _You’re so tight Keith.”_ Lance breathlessly said and Keith could feel each uttered word coolly against the back of his neck.

Lance was hitting him right where he liked it. The fluid motions were more than enough to tip him over the edge. 

When he could feel Lance’s pace change and a strong pulsing inside of him, he knew Lance was close.

Lance pulled out of him quickly and flipped Keith over below him. He grabbed Keith’s cock and began to stroke fervently. Keith did the same and reached for him.

Soon he was kissed open mouthed and feeling every part of Lance, flush against his own body.

They kissed fast and with urgency while stroking each other.

Low moans filled the room and retreated into raspy breaths when they came in each other’s hands. Gentle kisses fluttered between them until their breathing became regular again.

Lance collapsed onto Keith and held him closely, his chest heaving in time with Keith’s.

“I love you.” Lance whispered with his lips against Keith’s hair.

“I love you too.”

They held each other closely, neither of them talking about “missing the other” or “not wanting to part again”. It would hurt too much. The best Keith could do was appreciate the moments like this and hold onto Lance as much as he could.

 

 

“Happy birthday!” The rest of the castle’s inhabitants waited in the eating room with a big cake and smiles to go with it.

Keith and Lance walked over to the countertop with the cake on it, still fully in pajamas although it was already the afternoon.

“Thank you.” Keith looked down at the cake with its makeshift candles and two-toned icing.

“Sorry, we didn’t have a lot we could use to make a regular birthday cake.” Hunk looked almost embarrassed at the cake he must have made.

Keith shook his head and the corners of his mouth flipped up. “I think it looks good,” He took a finger and swiped some of the frosting to taste. “And it tastes good.”

Hunk breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Also sorry we could not celebrate yesterday with everything that was going on,” This time it was Coran who spoke. “We assumed Lance would have something planned anyway for you.”

“Was the memory chamber put to good use?” Allura asked.

“It better have been,” Pidge interrupted. “I bent over backwards to make all of the settings just perfect for lover boy over there.”

“It was great. Thank you.” Keith smiled at Pidge who returned a pleased smile and thumbs up.

The idle chatter stopped when a call was coming in from the nearest video receiver. It was Shiro.

“ _Hey Keith. Sorry I’m not there to celebrate.”_ Shiro was in the black lion, presumably still on a mission to gather more help for the coalition. Matt was riding alongside him and gave a small wave.

“Don’t worry about it.” He grinned at Shiro through the receiver and waved back at Matt, completely being out-waved by Pidge though.

“ _You haven’t blown out the candles yet?_ ” Shiro asked.

“I have to blow them out?” Keith arched an eyebrow at Shiro and looked at the cake.

“Well duh,” Lance put an arm around Keith’s shoulder. “You know the lyrics to an Alicia Keys song but you don’t know about blowing out birthday candles?”

The team looked at Keith with extreme amusement, even Allura and Coran who likely had no idea who Alicia Keys was.

He elbowed Lance hard.

Lance winced and squeezed Keith’s arm. “What are you waiting for? Blow them out and make a wish.” He hissed through the pain.

Keith looked up at Lance briefly with confusion. Birthdays were really not a thing he did but if they were always like this, he didn’t mind a new tradition.

He took a deep breath and blew the candles out.

They all cheered and Keith was nearly overwhelmed by how in sync everyone was with this. They must have briefed Allura and Coran ahead of time, he thought.

“What did you wish for?” Allura asked excitedly.

“I wished—” Keith started to say, until Lance’s hand forcefully cupped his mouth.

“You can’t tell someone what you wished for or else it won’t come true!” Lance glared at the princess. “What planet are you from anyway?”

“Altea?” She replied, the confusion lingering in her voice.

“Oh...right.” Lance let go of Keith. “Anyway, you can’t tell someone your wish or else it won’t come true. That’s just how it works.” He repeated himself.

“I won’t say anything,” Keith smiled at Lance. “Because I definitely want it to come true.”

Lance smiled back at him. “I have no idea what you wished for, but I hope it comes true for you as well.”

Keith was never one to believe in wishes or luck but with everything considered, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just take it easy and let his hopes have a chance this time. Spending each birthday for the rest of his life, alongside Lance, was something he did really want after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that helped inspired the "guitar date" scene:  
> Lucky (Jeremy Shada (Lance's VA) & Chloe Peterson cover) [Listen Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_Jd32ygw0Q)  
> No One (Steven Yeun (Keith's VA) cover) [Listen Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mHJkLuZD64)  
> Anyway, thank you for reading this & let me know your thoughts!


End file.
